


[Podfic] A Mountain That Has Been Moved by melfice

by fire_juggler



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Falling In Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mountain That Has Been Moved by melfice read aloud.</p><p>Author's Summary: There is something strangely threatening about the realization that he finds James Bond attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Mountain That Has Been Moved by melfice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Mountain That Has Been Moved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572136) by [melfice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melfice/pseuds/melfice). 



> Thank you so much to melfice for having Blanket Permission to podfic! ♥ Thanks also to Calliope, for giving this a pre-listen to make sure it's listen-to-able.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

  
**Music Version:**  
  
**Non-Music Version:**  
  


## Length:

00:37:15 (music version)  
00:34:26 (non-music version) 

## Downloads:

**Music Version:**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_mountain_that_has_been_moved-music-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 36.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_mountain_that_has_been_moved-music-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 19 MB

  
**Non-Music Version:**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_mountain_that_has_been_moved-non-music-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 33.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_mountain_that_has_been_moved-non-music-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 17.6 MB



## Music Snippets:

From the Skyfall Soundtrack: **Close Shave** and **Modigliani**  
---|---


End file.
